Avatar
by deek eh
Summary: Something's wrong with Shepard. "They say that insomnia is caused when you're awake in someone else's dream. Well, I'm ready to wake the hell up."
1. Waking Up

AN: Just a teaser, a prologue of a new story. A normal, linear one for a change. Enjoy and don't forget to tip a review!

* * *

_She's waking up, Miranda!_

A bright light shines overhead, and eyes close out of instinct. Lids scrunching up, ears vaguely register more voices, mentioning a name. Shepard.

_Shepard, can you hear me? Just relax._

Choking, burning, grasping at the plastic piece blocking the throat. Trying to sit up against the bar pressing down.

_Easy Shepard, give us one second._

Relief follows swiftly as the tube passes through lips. Coughing and struggling some more until weakness runs through limbs. Sagging back against a cold surface, the only sound that escapes is a rough groan.

_Can you open your eyes, Jane?_

Eyelids felt so heavy, a moan escapes from the exertion. Everything is blurry, blobs of colour that won't settle into shapes no matter how much blinking.

_Good job, Shepard. My name is Miranda Lawson. You had a bit of a nasty fall._

Brown and white blobs move away and the bar removes. Arms that had been keeping shoulders against the cold.

_We're going to run some tests now. Deep breaths and just relax._

A floating feeling, fighting the urge to sleep. Minimally aware of the poking and prodding of legs and arms. A slight tickle causing toes to twitch and foot-jerking. Flinching at the snapping noise next to the ears, an unpleasant sound.

_She shouldn't be conscious; it's impossible. Her last scans still showed minimal brain function. What happened?_

_Obviously, we've got to run them again, but first, we need to warm her up. Temp's still well below normal, let's not damage all our hard work, hm?_

The strange sensation of being lifted by many hands, then set back down onto a warm soft bed. Unconscious shivering eases and stops when the warmth wraps around her with a comfortable weight. Snuggling into the warm cocoon, the blackness rapidly encroaching. A push to the shoulder.

_You're safe, Shepard. We've got you._

A last thought before slipping under.

Who's Shepard?


	2. Minor Eye Surgery

Disclaimer: Bioware really has the best sand box. I promise the next chapter will start making things more clear.

* * *

The first thing I'm aware of is slow rhythmic beeping. Curious, I pry open my eyes, blinking to clear the sleepy haze. The lights are dim above the bed, a blue glow coming from the machine next to me; too blurry to make out. I stir about, flexing fingers and toes to ease the stiffness I feel in them. Must have been asleep a while, but where am I?

A few memories of blobs and coldness filter across my mind, but I'm too tired to give them any concern. I try lifting my hands to rub my eyes, and feel a cool trickle run across my shoulders. My arms won't move. In fact, nothing will. I try to move my legs, to twist around but it's in vain.

The rhythmic beep speeds up, blaring out across the room. Within a few moments, I hear footsteps and feel hands on my shoulders, "Calm down, girly. You're fine."

More footsteps, a bit slower than the first. I try to focus on whoever is standing over me but I can't seem to clear my vision. Panic is setting in, and I hear a cool voice yelling. Soon, I feel myself slip back into oblivion.

When I wake up, I feel completely calm. I wonder if they drugged me. Where the hell am I? I'm blind, paralysed and now high as a kite.

"Hello, Shepard."

I start, and quickly scan for the source of the voice. The room's still dim, but I can just make out the shape of someone sitting at the end of my bed. Trying to sit up again, my limbs still won't work and I can't find it in me to panic.

"The paralysis is only temporary. The same with your vision. Soon, you'll be up and moving like nothing had ever happened."

The shape moves towards me, and I try not to cringe, "By rights, you shouldn't be awake yet. However, the healing in your brain seems to have expedited, though it looks as though you have lost some function."

"What do you mean?"

A pause, "You died, Shepard. When the Normandy was attacked?"

I shake my head, not understanding. The Normandy?

"What's the last thing you remember?"

I thought hard. I don't even know where I am, let alone how I got here, "Er- I'm not sure. All I remember is it was freezing cold, and snowing when I left. The wind in the tunnels was frigid."

"What?"

The silence in the room is deafening, and I focus on the person above me, "Who's Shepard? I'm guessing it's a person because everyone keeps calling me-hey, wait!"

The person turns away, heels clicking as she leaves. Maybe that was the wrong question to ask. I sigh and turn to face the beeping machine beside me. The pillow is soft under my cheek, and I snuggle into it. At least I can move my neck. To be completely honest, I'm glad they've given me something. I don't think I could process what's going on without it. Mum's always telling me I'm too much of a basket case.

I wish she was here now.

Where is here exactly? Obviously, I'm in a hospital but there's a severe lack of the noise that there should be. Where are the other patients? Where are the nurses? Something isn't right. And if I don't start getting answers soon, no drug they give me will keep me calm. Call me paranoid, but I've seen this in too many movies. Programmer gets picked up then forced to hack into the government systems in order to destroy the US in t-minus 12 days. Screw that, the minute I'm walking, I'm out of here. Oh god, she's coming back.

The clicking heels are coming quickly, followed by other footsteps. I wish I could at least see who's kidnapped me. Although maybe they'll be less likely to kill me if they know I don't know what they look like.

"Stay still, this will only take a minute."

Hands on either side of my head and one on my forehead. What the hell? A cold feeling runs through me, starting from my forearm and moving up from there. More drugs. My tongue feels too thick to ask any questions, and I vaguely realise there's a shadow above me before I feel pressure first in my left eye then my right. The process probably only takes a minute but this fuzzy feeling seems to be making time slow. I pinch my eyes shut. Once I feel the hands move away, I left my head loll to the side trying not to smile too goofy. Can't let them know it's gotten to me.

"Can you open your eyes for me?"

This voice is warm and gruff, and I think I recognise it. There's stinging when I do open them, an irritation that almost feels like an itch, and it causes my eyes to water. A moist towel is dabbed along my eyes and the itching ceases. I sigh in contentment and sink my cheek further into the pillow. So soft.

"Come on, girly. Let me see those beautiful eyes."

I giggle involuntarily, who does this guy think he is? Flirting with the captive. Honestly, have the bad guys lost all creativity? I do as he says though, and am greeted to a smiling face. He's probably the same age as my dad, just as bald but with really nice teeth.

"I can see!"

He laughs, "Those nanites really do good work. I told you they were a good investment, Miranda."

"Well, it seems everything was a waste. She doesn't even know who she is."

Another giggle. Maybe this is a comedy, not a thriller, "Alice."

"What?"

My chin is pulled roughly in the other direction and I try to protest but the furious look on the pretty woman's face interrupts the warm fuzzy feeling in my body. She leans in close, a penlight in her other hand, which she proceeds to shine into my freshly healed eyes. I recoil, but she pries open my lids and continues her observations, "Wilson, come look at this."

The light is making my head hurt, but the woman is making sure I don't blink too much as the two of them study my eyes, "That's not right. Shepard's were just brown."

"I've seen it before, but there's really no precedent for situations like hers."

Finally, she lets go of me and I retreat back down into the pillow. That hurt way more than it should, and she probably messed my vision right back up. I blearily open them, relieved when I can still see. The two seem to be having a debate, "When we regenerated them, they were the right colour. Exactly as she was, remember?"

"Then how did this happen? Could it have been the accelerated brain healing?"

"No, that shouldn't affect it," the man, Wilson, catches me staring, "Who's Alice?"

"I am."

The woman gives me a look that I'm not sure how to decipher, "What's going on here? This isn't funny Shepard."

"My _name_ is Alice Stephens. I don't know how I got here, or what you want with me but I'm not doing anything for any of you. The minute these legs are working, I'm getting out of here."

Wilson laughs and the brunette just seethes. I swear, if it were possible, steam would come out of her ears, "She's feisty, that's for sure. You sure that's not just Commander Shepard trying to pull a fast one?"

I'm getting pretty pissed at this point, "Who is this Commander Shepard supposed to be?"

The smile slips from Wilson's face, and a panicked look sweeps quickly across the woman's face before her cool demeanour returns, "You've never heard of the Commander? The Skyllian Blitz? What about Sovereign and the Citadel?"

I guess my blank look gave me away, because she sighs exasperatedly, "Is this level of amnesia common?"

Wilson shrugs, the bewildered look still on his face, "I'm not sure, Miranda. I told you, there's no precedent. But I don't think it's amnesia. Maybe a case of DID, her brain's way of protecting herself. We've got to run more tests."

"Your tests already showed diminished mental capacity. She's lost some brain function."

"She's right here!"

That's it, calm Alice is out the window. "I don't know who either of you are, and once again, I don't know this Shepard! I'm sorry you're stuck with me, and my brain that is obviously more ignorant than whoever you thought I was. I'm Alice Stephens, and I want to go home."

"And where's that?"

I open my mouth to answer and freeze. Where is home? Panic begins to creep back into my mind. I can remember the subway tunnels, my mom, my family. I remember I was working at CevTech, in the brand new building near the Osgoode station. But where are these memories coming from?

I'm so lost in trying to make sense of everything that I'm unaware of my hyperventilating and it takes the mask being placed over my face to shock me back to the present. I stare up at Miranda with wide eyes. Her face seems to soften, and she gives me a slight smile, "Just breathe. We'll figure this out."


End file.
